


Восстание Нижнего мира

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat ― WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019 [3]
Category: Gotham (TV), Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 02:16:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Кто-то нападает на сумеречных охотников и пытает их. Охотники должны выяснить правду, а нижнемирцы — защитить себя.





	Восстание Нижнего мира

**Author's Note:**

> Беты: Kyokka Suigetsu, TylerAsDurden.
> 
> Сюжет основан на 2х13 сериала «Сумеречные охотники», на личности Кайли и её мести за брата. 
> 
> Персонажей из мира сумеречных охотников нет, но автор считает, что без знания обоих канонов читать фанфик всё равно бессмысленно.
> 
> Упоминается Эдвард Нигма/Лесли Томпкинс и Джеймс Гордон/Барбара Кин.
> 
> Возможно (!), будет продолжение. И немного предыстории. Но не прямо сейчас. 
> 
> Написано для WTF The Penguin & Riddlebird 2019

Последнее воспоминание Эдварда — то, как Буллок подкрался сзади и ударил его по голове. Эдвард едва успел обернуться. В собственном доме! Посреди бела дня! Когда у него не хватало сил даже поставить себе магическую защиту!  
  
Хотя в этом, кажется, и была причина противозаконного нападения. Все давно знали, что Эдварда двое: он и Загадочник. Когда бодрствовал Загадочник, Эдвард понятия не имел, что он делал. А судя по тому, что силы постоянно истощались, делал Загадочник много. Возможно, что-то, о чём и думать категорически не стоило. Не просто же так Эдвард теперь сидел в тюрьме Безмолвного города, голодный, замёрзший и в наручниках, открывающихся только специальной руной.  
  
Что он мог задумать? Эдвард слышал о том, что кто-то начал изощрённо мстить сумеречным охотникам, но его магия стала истощаться гораздо раньше. С другой стороны, он мог готовиться, проводя эксперименты, колдуя над зельями, зачаровывая оружие, ставя защиты и ловушки по Готэму… Это же Загадочник.  
  
Кроме того, мстить было за что. Даже если забыть о том, что в глазах Клейва он преступник, занимающийся запрещённой деятельностью вроде вызова демонов для богатеньких клиентов, давняя связь с Ли делала его подозреваемым номер один в любом деле, в котором страдали сумеречные охотники.  
  
Их отношения были сложными. Она не шла на компромиссы, только звала за собой, а если Эдвард отказывался поступать по правилам сумеречных охотников, уходила сама. А однажды Ли зашла в гости не вовремя и увидела, что Эдвард вызвал Высшего демона, который почти согласился на выгодную сделку.  
  
— Не ожидала от тебя, — сурово выговаривала она, метнув в демона длинный нож.  
  
Только и оставалось, что смотреть, как он рассыпается в пыль.  
  
Ли запретила получить то, чего он так хотел, отдав взамен совершенно ненужное бессмертие. Только потому, что призывы демонов запрещены. (Что на самих сумеречных охотников не распространялось. Им надо — ты и демона вызовешь, и мёртвого поднимешь, и канкан станцуешь).  
  
Будучи молодым магом, Эдвард наслушался историй о несчастной любви между смертными и бессмертными, обжёгся несколько раз и решил: да ну его. Оставлять позади себя десятки дорогих людей, жить с осознанием того, что никогда не будет «и жили они долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день»…  
  
И жить целую вечность с раздвоением личности, когда вторая личность помогала избавляться от подружек в кратчайшие сроки — да лучше сразу умереть. Вот хотя бы прямо здесь, в камере.  
  
Эдвард хотел обменять бессмертие на дополнительную магическую мощь. Тогда с ним считались бы не только нижнемирцы, но и сами сумеречные охотники. Он не хотел быть пустым местом, способным лишь изредка, как средненький маг, помогать Верховному магу Готэма Хьюго Стрейнджу, когда тому не хватало мощи воскрешать сразу нескольких пациентов.  
  
И тогда Загадочник в следующее же появление попытался убить Ли, наплевав на Закон. Разумеется, его поймали и посадили в Гард. Но выпустили спустя несколько месяцев за воскрешение пары сумеречных охотников из Культа Галавана, чтобы те рассказали что-нибудь интересное о своём лидере. Вернее, следовало воскресить их несколько раз, потому что кое-кто как всегда слишком много себе позволял при пытках, наплевав на собственный Кодекс, честь и что там ещё.  
  
«За собой бы лучше последили, тоже мне полиция», — с омерзением думал Эдвард, молча делая работу.  
  
На свободу всё-таки хотелось.  
  
И вот он снова встретился с родной камерой. Эдвард вздохнул, пошевелил руками, царапаясь о наручники, и вновь переключился на Загадочника. Ну не мог же он в самом деле пойти против этих высокомерных двуличных засранцев? Скорее хотел осуществить то, что не вышло у Эдварда. Как тот тогда рвал и метал! Загадочник всегда хотел достичь величия намного сильнее него и совершил бы любое безумство.  
  
Только зачем он тратил магию? Неужели хотел сам изобрести нужное зелье? Так если бы было возможно, кто-нибудь уже изобрёл бы. Эдвард в детстве не один год провёл в Спиральном лабиринте, изучая всю доступную информацию о магах и колдовстве. С другой стороны, в магии оставалось много загадок, а загадки — это его профиль.  
  
Тогда то, что он не мог восстановить магию два с лишним дня, имело некоторый смысл: Загадочнику удалось совершить прорыв или наоборот, очень крупно облажаться. Сильные заклинания и не такой эффект давали.  
  
Но даже если что-то получилось — или провалилось, — были все шансы не узнать правду. Его казнят, если за время, что он сидел в тюрьме, преступника не раскроют. Оставалось только помолиться папе-демону о том, чтобы Загадочник и сам не решился на месть, и не помогал неуловимому мстителю. В последнем случае тот мог и вовсе затаиться, скинув всё на Эдварда, если узнал, что его схватили. А если нет, ему всё равно конец.  
  
Он развлекался печальными размышлениями, пока к камере не подошёл противный Буллок.  
  
— Ну, пошли, — велел он, начертил открывающую руну и кивнул на выход.  
  
Эдвард нехотя подчинился. Если поспорить с сумеречными охотниками на их территории, то можно скончаться не отходя от кассы. Особенно от рук Буллока, который периодически вертел их Закон на своём длинном стило.  
  
Они шли тёмными извилистыми путями, спускаясь и поднимаясь по лестницам, пока не оказались наконец в Готэмском Институте. Эдвард подозревал, что его специально вели так, чтобы нельзя было запомнить путь, хотя в этом их Безмолвном городе чёрт ногу сломит.  
  
— Ну и? Какие у вас на меня планы? — поинтересовался Эдвард, оказавшись в институтском подвале.  
  
— Вот сейчас и выясним, — пожал плечами Буллок, вталкивая его в камеру.  
  
От подземной она отличалась наличием кровати, стола и кресла перед ним. На первый взгляд оно выглядело шикарно, но здесь ничто не бывало шикарным просто так. Эдвард убедился ещё раз, когда Буллок его туда толкнул, и Эдварда пригвоздило к креслу намертво. Ни почесаться, ни даже глаза закатить. Хорошо хоть можно было дышать, а то мало ли, вдруг бы делали для вампиров.  
  
— Что ты знаешь о нападениях на сумеречных охотников? — спросил Буллок без прелюдии.  
  
— Только то, что они происходят, — выдавил Эдвард.  
  
— А твой… этот… альтер-эго?  
  
— Понятия не имею.  
  
— Почему? — возмутился Буллок.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — повторил Эдвард. — Я не в курсе того, что он делает и знает.  
  
Судя по тому, как легко слова вылетали из его рта, охотники додумались до аналога Меча Душ для нижнемирцев. Плохо. Загадочник мог бы их спасти, выторговав какую-нибудь полезную сделку за информацию, а сейчас оставалось только молиться, что он ни при чём, с удвоенным рвением.  
  
Однако эту гипотезу не мешало бы проверить. Эдвард следил за тем, как Буллок расхаживал туда-сюда и задумчиво морщился, и ждал нового вопроса, чтобы попробовать соврать. Не исключено, что его подстерегали малоприятные последствия вроде удара током, но неизвестность — худшее, что существовало в мире.  
  
— Мог ли на нас напасть Стрейндж? — наконец спросил Буллок.  
  
— Да.  
  
Если бы была возможность, то Эдвард улыбнулся бы. Получилось. Он настроил себя на то, чтобы соврать, — и сделал это. Видимо, до нового Меча Душ им ещё далеко.  
  
Эдвард не думал, что Стрейндж решится ступить на тропу войны. Он хорошо устроился: будучи очень могущественным магом, оказывал помощь сумеречным охотникам, за плату или за закрытые глаза на некромантию и другие эксперименты. Он наверняка и сам воскрешал кого-нибудь по их требованию, а также делился информацией об опытах.  
  
Кроме того, однажды он оступился, начав сотрудничество с Тео Галаваном, который затем, используя его разработки, принялся с энтузиазмом очищать сумеречный мир от неугодных созданий с демонической кровью. Стрейнджа только и спасло то, что Тео в первую очередь обратился против учителя, иначе гореть бы им вместе как сообщникам.  
  
Нет, Стрейндж не хотел лишиться тёплого места.  
  
Но зато Эдвард хотел. Буллок задал вопрос очень вовремя. Как знать, что они раскопают.  
  
Буллок без лишних слов снял с Эдварда наручники, спихнул его с кресла и начертил на нём какую-то руну.  
  
— Теперь можешь тут сидеть, — милостиво разрешил он, выходя из камеры и запирая замок.  
  
— Нет, спасибо, — пробормотал Эдвард, переводя хмурый взгляд с кресла на удаляющегося Буллока.  
  
Он потёр затёкшие руки, размялся немного и рухнул на кровать. Запястья и спина нещадно болели, и самая жёсткая в мире кровать ощущалась хуже продавленного дивана.  
  
Его оставили здесь и ничего не рассказали. Насколько это плохо? С одной стороны, решение ещё не принято, раз не запихнули обратно в Безмолвный город. Видимо, хотят подождать Загадочника. Значит, шанс вырваться есть. С другой — молчание настораживало. Вдруг они поймали кого-то, кто валил всё на Эдварда?..

В подобной неопределённости Эдвард провёл несколько дней. Иногда его кормили скромными макаронами с овощами. Иногда он просыпался с синяками на разных частях тела. Значит, допросы были, и допрашивали Загадочника, и тот умудрился чего-то не рассказать. Или не согласиться на неудобную сделку. Но Эдварда занимал первый вариант как наиболее опасный. Загадочник изо всех сил утаивал информацию по двум причинам: во-первых, он тоже мог ничего не знать, его избивали зря и могли убить ни за что, а во-вторых, он мог быть связан с преступником.  
  
Эдварда ни один вариант не устраивал. От незнания, что происходит, он сходил с ума.  
  
Но неизвестность не затянулась надолго. Однажды Буллок молча вывел его из камеры и потащил в Зал переговоров.  
  
Зал переговоров с нижнемирцами создал глава Института Джим Гордон. Эдвард ненавидел его за дотошность, за то, что Ли всегда любила только его, за то, что он страдал от непонимания собратьев и создал образ благочестивого, законного, со всех сторон правильного и благородного сумеречного охотника, делающего одолжения ужасным созданиям.  
  
Эдвард подозревал, что приступ благородства случился только потому, что однажды на охоте Барбару, предыдущую невесту Гордона, превратили в вампира.  
  
Умерла не только она. Тогда же пострадала Табита Галаван, что и стало причиной срыва Тео. Гордон, конечно, горевал. Но пример Тео, самого высокомерного говнюка, по собственным словам Гордона, наставил его на путь истинный: на путь примирения и договоров с демоническими отродьями.  
  
Гордон не произносил таких оскорбительных слов. Но Эдвард знал: все сумеречные охотники если не говорят это вслух, то уж точно думают.  
  
В зале он увидел тех, кого обычно звали на собрания: Верховного мага Стрейнджа, главу клана вампиров, ту самую Барбару со своей уже девушкой Табитой, главу стаи оборотней, Освальда, его лучшего друга, который сделал глупость, влюбившись в Эдварда и бегая за ним по пятам, вытаскивая из неприятностей, что было приятно и полезно, но слишком уж навязчиво. По непонятным причинам отсутствовали представители фэйри. Разве что искомым преступником и был фэйри. Тогда не стоило сливать им информацию.  
  
Под заинтересованным прищуром всех присутствующих Эдварда усадили рядом с Освальдом, напротив остальных нижнемирцев. Даже не стали заковывать в наручники, зная, что никто не смел нанести сумеречному охотнику вред в собственном Институте.  
  
Освальд с озабоченным взглядом обернулся к Эдварду. Он хотел что-то спросить — наверняка о том, как тот себя чувствует, — но его остановил снисходительный смешок Барбары. Освальд зарычал.  
  
— Ой, а ну заткнулись! — рявкнул Буллок, поигрывая клинком серафима.  
  
В этот момент вошли Гордон и Ли, с укором на него посмотревшие. Ну прямо сладкая парочка: не предложения друг за друга заканчивают, так взглядами хором ставят на место. Эдварду следовало сразу понять, что у него с Ли ничего не выйдет.  
  
— Мы собрались здесь для того, чтобы обсудить поимку фэйри по имени Джеремайя, — заявил Гордон, садясь во главе стола. Ли встала рядом, держа в руках планшет и повернувшись к крупному монитору за его спиной. — Мы выяснили, что он ответственен за спектакль, имитирующий месть всех нижнемирцев. Он решил отплатить за активацию Тео Меча Душ. Во время активации погиб его брат Джером, который, вообще-то, планировал использовать шумиху для того, чтобы отравить всех нас ядовитым газом. Джеремайя пытал наших людей и вырезал из кожи руны на живую! А затем убивал, оставляя следы зубов вампиров, когтей оборотней или пыльцу фэйри! И теперь нам нужна помощь всех вас, чтобы найти его и остановить!  
  
Все как один поморщились. Нелюбовь к объединению с сумеречными охотниками и к пафосу Гордона — те немногие вещи, в которых сходились все нижнемирцы Готэма.  
  
— Но сначала, — продолжил Гордон, игнорируя недовольство, — мы должны проверить его лабораторию. Загадочник однажды на неё наткнулся, а потому он нас туда и поведёт.  
  
Эдвард открыл рот от удивления. Вот неужели он сейчас вспомнит, где находится эта лаборатория, и бросится туда с шашкой наголо, от одного приказа помочь?  
  
Но новости утешали. Он всего лишь случайно наткнулся на убежище вредителя, а не был им сам.  
  
Ли поводила пальцами по планшету, и на экране появилось видео с Загадочником в главной роли. Тот, прикованный к злосчастному креслу, которое Эдвард обходил десятой дорогой, с нахальной улыбкой требовал свободу за выдачу места дислокации преступника. Из диалога Эдвард сделал вывод, что ему вменялось вовсе не связь с этим фэйри, а заключение «очень странной сделки с демоном, результат которой мог расцениваться как получение оружия для уничтожения сумеречных охотников».  
  
Эдвард уткнулся лицом в ладони. Вот почему они каждый шаг и пук в сторону расценивают как изобретение оружия массового поражения, и непременно против них?  
  
Но это значило, что у Загадочника всё же получилось — или почти получилось — добиться цели. Только непонятно, почему всё ещё отсутствовала магия. Нужно завершить ритуал? Или сумеречные охотники блокируют его силы? Или и то и другое? Или сделка провалилась?  
  
Джеремайя полностью перестал интересовать Эдварда. А зря: ко всему прочему выяснилось, что Загадочник оказался там не случайно. Он выслеживал гада, который украл его зелья.  
  
Ну замечательно. Эдвард ставил на то, что завершение ритуала сорвалось — и продолжало срываться — именно из-за Джеремайи.  
  
До конца видео оставалась минута. Эдвард начал подозревать неладное, и оказался прав. Загадочник рассказал, зачем вообще заключал сделку и варил злосчастные зелья: для того, чтобы занять место Стрейнджа, убив его или просто превзойдя по мощи.  
  
Брови Стрейнджа поползли вверх. Барбара и Табита заржали в голос, предвкушая зрелищную схватку. И только Освальд напрягся, готовый в любую минуту обратиться и порвать врагов Эдварда на тряпочки.  
  
Очевидно, зачем они показали видео всем. Никто из охотников не хотел полоумного несговорчивого Верховного мага, им был удобнее проверенный и хорошо понимающий своё место. Они прямо сейчас натравили Стрейнджа на Эдварда. И, как только их маленькое совместное лицемерное дело закончится, понаблюдают с попкорном рядом с вампирами. Мрази.  
  
Но и понятно, зачем Загадочник выдал тайну. Так он ещё мог выйти на волю. На его стороне Освальд и его стая. Дело оставалось за малым: успеть завершить ритуал.  
  
Он почувствовал знакомую горячую ладонь на запястье и немного расслабился. Ещё не всё пропало, Гордон. Я выиграю, Стрейндж.  
  
Но сейчас Эдварда волновало другое:  
  
— Вы же понимаете, что я не знаю, где находится лаборатория?  
  
— Ничего, — сказала Ли, вынула из кармана пузырёк с синей жидкостью и поставила перед ним. — Зелье для восстановления памяти по рецепту лучшего из лучших в твоём распоряжении.  
  
— Так вы специально забрали его, чтобы споить гадёнышу, зная, что я передумаю? — холодно уточнил Стрейндж.  
  
— Он нужен нам, — развёл руками Гордон.  
  
По крайней мере, Эдвард был уверен, что Стрейндж не успел добавить в него сюрприз. Но прежде, чем выпить, поинтересовался в отместку:  
  
— Зачем вы меня спрашивали, мог ли на вас напасть Стрейндж?  
  
Тот стал ещё мрачнее, но Буллок поспешил объясниться:  
  
— Мы поняли, что ты понял, что можешь нам врать, хотя эта новая руна могла оставить другое впечатление. Так мы укрепились во мнении, что вы с Хьюго ни при чём, а ты плетёшь интриги против него, а не против нас. Оставалось просто выбить признание.  
  
Эдвард злобно фыркнул, открыл флакон и выпил зелье. Его замутило от быстрой смены воспоминаний и картинок в голове, но уже через час он собрался отвести всех в лабораторию, расположившуюся в районе, полуразрушенном из-за Тео и потому теперь нежилом.  
  
Может, он немного потянул время, стараясь придумать план побега. Пока что план состоял в том, что Эдвард не обещал сражаться, а значит, когда доведёт их до нужного места, сбежит как можно быстрее в дом Освальда. Там Стрейндж его не тронет: одного быстро разорвут оборотни, а другие маги против Освальда не пойдут. Там можно было спокойно продумать дальнейшие действия.  
  
Эдвард оказался прав: природную магию блокировали руны, а дополнительная сила требовала зелья, рецепт которого выдал Высший демон Асмодеус, когда забрал бессмертие.  
  
Лишение силы и дикая усталость объяснялись тем, что Загадочник поспешил с призывом демона. Когда Джеремайя украл зелья, которые могли пригодиться для восстановления энергии, Загадочник понял, что всё шло к его аресту. Времени не оставалось. Пришлось вызвать несколько подходящих демонов, прежде чем один из них согласился на сделку, что требовало очень много сил, которые восполнить было нечем. Получив рецепт, Загадочник отправился к Освальду и попросил сохранить бумажку до момента, когда он не окажется на свободе и в безопасности.  
  
И последние силы потратил на амулет для Освальда, создающий щит от магии, рассчитывая, что он спасёт от нападения Стрейнджа их обоих. Предусмотрел, как всё обернётся, и подстраховался.  
  
Восхитительно. В глубине души Эдвард верил во второго себя.

Но всё пошло не по плану, когда Гордон наставил на Эдварда клинок и приказал войти в лабораторию вместе с ними.  
  
Ясно. Не хотел, чтобы Эдвард избежал праведного гнева Стрейнджа, раз уж не мог засадить его в Гард на веки вечные.  
  
Эдвард спускался по лестнице в подвал, подгоняемый острием клинка, и молил мироздание о том, чтобы никогда не виданный Джеремайя оказался не здесь со смертельными ловушками наперевес. Пусть в очередь становится, что ли.  
  
Лаборатория выглядела почти так же, как и полторы недели назад: полки, банки, склянки, пустые и полные, все в клыках вампиров, когтях оборотней, слюнях белоснежных единорогов и других магических ингредиентах, прямо как у Стрейнджа или самого Эдварда в лучшие времена.  
  
Часть комнаты походила на оружейную сумеречных охотников — по крайней мере, какой Эдвард её представлял. Всевозможные виды мечей, ножей, дубинок. Железные, серебряные, золотые, деревянные. Каждый найдёт, от чего убежать в страхе.  
  
Единственное изменение — кровавая записка на столе: «Увидимся!»  
  
Кажется, Джеремайя был не промах. Отвлекал сумеречных охотников от Эдварда.  
  
— Он давно сюда не заходил, — сообщил Стрейндж, просканировав комнату. — Переехал. Но оставил подарки. Если вы дадите мне кое-что забрать, возможно, я смогу исследовать вещи получше и найти зацепку.  
  
— Кое-что, — выразительно повторил Буллок. — И это кое-что мы пришлём тебе домой.  
  
Даже выказывая расположение, сумеречные охотники не упускали возможности хоть чем-нибудь указать нижнемирцу на его место под плинтусом.  
  
Стрейндж молча кивнул.  
  
— Так мы свободны на сегодня? — подала голос Табита. — А то скоро, если вы заметили, рассвет.  
  
— Свободны, — сказал Гордон с разочарованием. — Все свободны.  
  
Табита демонстративно обняла Барбару за талию, и они на полной вампирской скорости удалились в свой ресторан.  
  
Освальд торопливо потащил Эдварда на улицу. Не оставаться же со Стрейнджем без острой необходимости. Хотя Эдвард ещё при выходе из Института почувствовал, что силы к нему возвращаются, но он не зря так тщательно готовился к битве за место под солнцем, да и последние полторы недели не прошли бесследно.  
  
Стрейндж, увидев, что предатель уходит, последовал за ними. Едва они успели выйти наружу, как Стрейндж запустил в Эдварда стрелой мощнейшей магии. Освальд не подвёл: закрыл Эдварда собой и отзеркалил удар амулетом. Замешательство Стрейнджа он использовал для того, чтобы обратиться. Неважно, на чьей шее висел амулет, человека или волка. Радиус действия был достаточно широк и высок, поэтому следующие атаки Стрейнджа оставались бесполезными.  
  
Воинственные глаза Освальда посмотрели на Эдварда. Он встряхнулся и встал вплотную возле его ног, намекая, мол, залезай на спину, я тебя отсюда унесу. Эдвард от предложения не отказался.  
  
Освальд опрокинул в могучем прыжке Стрейнджа, чтобы тот не успел послать им вслед очередную стрелу, и быстро затерялся между обломками взорванных зданий.  
  
Поездка верхом на волке ощущалась интересно. Эдвард боялся упасть, но не знал, за что схватиться, чтобы не сделать больно и не получить рефлекторный укус посреди побега. Он сел поближе к хвосту, а затем лёг на спину Освальда, прижавшись щекой к холке, и обхватил его руками за шею, чтобы вес распределился, а не давил в одну точку, и Освальд не захотел сбросить его с себя вместе с амулетом. Всё-таки он не был самым крупным в стае.  
  
Зато был самым хитрым: стравил между собой предыдущего альфу Фальконе и его правую руку Фиш, потом вынудил первого удалиться в другой город и сбросил вторую в море. Затем убил альфу другой стаи, Марони, некогда отколовшейся от первой, и вернул всех оборотней в родные пенаты. Эдвард очень обрадовался, когда Освальд решил взять его под своё крыло. Вместе они стали великолепной командой, способной перехитрить и победить кого угодно. Даже Гордона. Даже Стрейнджа.  
  
Эдвард улыбнулся. Оставалось всего ничего: подождать, пока Освальд донесёт его до дома, и приготовить зелье. Наверняка рецепт содержал какой-нибудь ужас, какую-нибудь мерзость и какой-нибудь жутко дорогой и редкий ингредиент, но Освальд не отказывал Эдварду ни в чём. Один приказ стае — и за несколько часов им всё принесут.  
  
Можно было расслабиться и насладиться поездкой. Когда ещё Освальд потащит его девяносто килограммов на собственном горбу?  
  
От быстрых прыжков Освальд перешёл к неспешной рыси. Они выбрались за пределы города и находились в лесу, уже недалеко от поместья Ван Даль. Светало и пахло росой. Освальд будет мокрый, уставший и жутко недовольный.  
  
Возле парадного входа Освальд остановился. Эдвард с сожалением слез: он уже удобно устроился и пригрелся. А хорошо оборотням зимой: в любой момент делаешь себе крутую шубу и наслаждаешься, а магам то на усиление отопления силы трать, то на нагрев воздуха.  
  
Освальд почему-то не обратился, а вопросительно смотрел на Эдварда. Тот округлил глаза, не понимая, чего от него ждут. Вдруг Освальд растянулся по траве, превращаясь в длинную чёрную шерстяную колбаску. И только тогда, обратившись в человека, соизволил пояснить:  
  
— Ты мне всю спину отлежал, еле добрались. Твоя очередь меня нести. А волка, между прочим, нести удобнее.  
  
Эдвард глубоко вздохнул, но спорить не решился. Он присел рядом и проверил Освальда магией. Всё верно: по всему телу чувствовалось перенапряжение и усталость. Обращения тоже не лучшим образом действуют на кости, так что в этот раз Освальд имел право немножко покапризничать.  
  
Но брать его на ручки Эдвард не собирался потому, что боялся рухнуть не сделав и шага. И самому следовало отдохнуть. Поэтому всё, что он мог предложить — исцеляющую магию.  
  
После сеанса лечения Освальд с удовольствием потянулся и встал. Его дорогой костюм испачкался в грязи, мелких листьях и ветках. Кому-то придётся потрудиться, чтобы его отстирать.  
  
Отстирать одежду Эдварда и его самого тоже не мешало бы. После заточения у сумеречных охотников розами никто не пахнул. Первым делом они с Освальдом отправились в ванные, а уж потом им принесли завтрак, за которым Освальд изучал свежие новости Готэма, а Эдвард — свой рецепт.  
  
Крыло летучей мыши, копыто единорога и другие привычные ингредиенты продавались в любых магических лавках. Редкого и дорого артефакта вроде окаменелого яйца вымершего дракона, на удивление Эдварда, в рецепте не оказалось. Зато оказались мерзость — коготь оборотня — и ужас — кровь дорогого человека. Хорошо хоть не было приписки «кровь невинно убиенного…» или «кровь из сердечной мышцы…». Так что Освальд подошёл бы.  
  
И совсем замечательно, если бы он согласился, чтобы Эдвард выдрал ему коготь: у него хотя бы чистые, отполированные, наманикюренные. Заодно получится два ингредиента в одном, и совершенно бесплатно. В смысле, по деньгам. Так-то он у Освальда, считай, уже в магическом рабстве. Придётся регулярно исцелять его бандитскую группировку.  
  
— Мне снова нужна твоя помощь, — сказал Эдвард после завтрака, пока Освальд не успел убежать в спальню.  
  
— Напиши список, и я кого-нибудь отправлю в магазин.  
  
— Такая помощь тоже нужна, но я имел в виду лично тебя.  
  
Освальд подозрительно прищурился, подошёл к Эдварду и заглянул в рецепт. Эдвард ткнул пальцем на «ужас». Освальд даже растрогался от того, что его посчитали дорогим человеком, и пообещал Эдварду всё, что он захочет. Тогда тот воодушевлённо подвинул палец к «мерзости». Выражение лица Освальда сменилось на обречённое: успел пожалеть об опрометчивом обещании. Но он сам был виноват.  
  
— Будешь должен, — выдавил Освальд. — Хотя бы анестезию.  
  
— Анестезию всегда можно.  
  
Освальд мрачно подозвал какого-то оборотня, выписал чек и приказал слушаться Эдварда, а сам отправился отдыхать, с сожалением отметив, что это его последний день с родными коготками, как будто Эдвард собрался выдернуть их все и заколдовать так, чтобы новые не выросли.  
  
Он тоже отправился в комнату, в которой обычно ночевал, когда временами жил у Освальда, и заснул сразу, как только упал на подушку. В кои-то веки поспал без кошмаров: ни ожидания пыток и смерти, ни мучающих вопросов о том, чем занимался Загадочник, ни голодного бурчания в животе, ни нервирующего отсутствия магии. Только мягкая чистая кровать, тёплое одеяло, плотно задёрнутые шторы и вкусный пирог в животе.  
  
Разбудили Эдварда нечеловеческие вопли. Освальд визжал так, как будто его резали, но на дом никто не нападал, иначе все оборотни дико ревели бы.  
  
Эдвард, поправив халат, выполз в зал. По всему выходило, что Стрейндж не стал дожидаться, пока Эдвард созреет завершить ритуал, и сделал с оборотнями Освальда что-то, за что тот угрожал порвать его лично на тысячу маленьких магов.  
  
Увидев Эдварда, Освальд вылил возмущение и на него:  
  
— Представляешь! Гейба едва не убили, когда он покупал ингредиенты! Я выгрызу ему кадык!!!  
  
Эдвард состроил возмущённое лицо, обшаривая взглядом комнату. Возле выхода стояли сгорбившиеся оборотни, терпеливо ожидающие окончания концерта. Перед ними лежал истекающий кровью и постанывающий Гейб. За окном уже стемнело. Стрейндж не напал бы, потому что на патруль выползали сумеречные охотники, которые с удовольствием раздавали всем сёстрам по серьгам. Но они сами могли заявиться, чтобы нежно убедить Эдварда оставить свою затею.  
  
Плохо, если ингредиенты здесь не все.  
  
Под причитания Освальда Эдвард прошёл к Гейбу мимо столика, на ходу считая кульки. Выходило как раз нужное количество, поэтому он сосредоточился на исцелении. Для зелья, как и для лечения, не нужно много магии, у него останется предостаточно.  
  
Гейб притих, забывшись усталым сном, и остальные воспользовались возможностью исчезнуть, вытащив его наружу. Эдвард щёлкнул пальцами, убрал кровь с дорогого ковра Освальда, за который он наверняка отомстил бы отдельно, и подошёл к столику, чтобы перепроверить, всё ли нужное на месте.  
  
Гейб постарался на славу. Не хватало только крови и когтя Освальда. Эдвард нашёл в своей комнате припрятанную на всякий случай посуду, высыпал всё в небольшую кастрюлю и поставил на кухне на огонь, чем заставил кухарку убраться прочь, оставив нарезание салата. Заведённый Освальд крутился рядом, держа в руках своё орудие для вырывания вражеских ногтей и тяжело вздыхая.  
  
Эдвард похлопал его по плечу, отобрал инструмент и взял за руку.  
  
— Мизинец подойдёт.  
  
Освальд кивнул. Рука превратилась в волчью лапу, мощную и тяжёлую. Он растопырил устрашающе длинные острые когти и зажмурился. Эдвард создал обезболивающее облако вокруг лапы, точным движением выдернул окровавленный коготь и бросил в кастрюлю, а затем остановил кровотечение.  
  
— Всё.  
  
Освальд приоткрыл один глаз, вернул лапу в человеческий вид и с печалью уставился на рану.  
  
— Следи там за своим зельем, — пробормотал он, убирая повреждённую руку в карман.  
  
Эдвард глянул в кастрюлю — там тихо кипела мутная жидкость, которая пахла обычным мясным супом. Ещё пять минут, затем остудить, и можно выпить. А пока он займется Освальдом. Всё же тот пожертвовал своим оружием ради чужого тщеславия. Эдвард не верил раньше, что тот способен на жертвы. Освальд казался жадным, эгоистичным и равнодушным, озабоченным только властью, — но для близких поступился бы своими интересами. Правда, этих близких по пальцам было пересчитать, да и он бесился, когда ему не отвечали взаимностью, но всё же. Освальда стоило обнять.  
  
В его руках Освальд замер и задержал дыхание. Эдвард раньше не баловал его вниманием, выходящим за рамки рабочих отношений. Не хотел бессмертных проблем: ревности, неравного положения и, главное, бурных истерик Освальда по этому поводу. А теперь бессмертие у демона.  
  
После заключения сделки Эдвард думал, что ужасно выглядит из-за истощения, но лёгкие морщинки вокруг глаз и рта никуда не делись. Не то чтобы он считал нового себя ужасным, но отличия от восемнадцатилетнего юноши были налицо, а ещё на локтях, коленях, заднице и в самых разных суставах. Жаль, конечно, но всё идеально не бывает.  
  
Теперь Освальд казался ничего так в качестве спутника жизни. Недостатки компенсировались преданностью и готовностью помочь, а ещё властью, деньгами и стаей умелых сильных оборотней.  
  
Эдвард провёл ладонью по его спине и отстранился. На губах Освальда появилась радостная улыбка, но сейчас Эдварда занимало зелье. Он поставил его в холодильник, сел и поставил таймер на новые пять минут.  
  
Освальд примостился на соседнем стуле. Вся истеричность исчезла как не было. Эдвард отметил себе на будущее, что надёжный способ привести его в чувство — дать немного проораться, а затем обнять.  
  
— А ты уже думал, что будешь делать со Стрейнджем? Ты можешь на меня рассчитывать.  
  
— Думаю, мне нужны деньги. Сам знаешь, подкупить магов проще простого. Если дать им денег, то, когда Стрейндж позовёт их со мной сражаться, они ничего не будут делать с величайшим удовольствием.  
  
— Магов легко подкупить, только если у тебя много денег, — подчеркнул Освальд. — Моих не хватит, ты будешь должен банде. Будешь штатным врачом. Или некромантом.  
  
— Это мне под силу даже сейчас.  
  
Освальд не мешкая достал телефон и связался с Бутчем. Уже к утру они получат список согласившихся пойти против Стрейнджа. У него мало преданных друзей, как и у всех магов. Они не настолько дружны между собой, как остальные нижнемирцы. Собираются только чтобы выбрать Верховного среди сильнейших, который представлял их перед сумеречными охотниками, что никогда ни на что не влияло. Всем было плевать, чья задница сидела в Зале переливания из пустого в порожнее.  
  
— Можно сказать, мы подстраховались, — сообщил Освальд, положив трубку. — Но ты наверняка планируешь нападение.  
  
— Сначала посмотрим, как подействует зелье. Но ты прав. С новой силой я смогу прийти к нему домой и превратить всех, кто там обнаружится, в фарш. Придётся выбирать между смертью и добровольной передачей титула. Если он выберет жизнь, то даже сможет продолжать целоваться в дёсны с сумеречными охотниками. Не то чтобы я хотел на них работать.  
  
Прозвонил таймер, и Эдвард бросился к холодильнику. Чем ближе был момент истины, тем больше он волновался — чуть зелье не разлил. И результат полностью оправдал ожидания. Эдвард почувствовал небывалую энергию и способность убить щелчком пальцев хоть целый квартал и рассмеялся.  
  
— Получилось? — спросил Освальд взволновано.  
  
— Да, — хищно пропел Эдвард. — О да. Пожалуй, я отправлюсь к Стрейнджу прямо с утра.

Однако прямо с утра его разбудил раздражённый вопль Буллока:  
  
— С добрым утречком! Прости, что без кофе в постель.  
  
Эдвард на секунду испугался, что ему всё приснилось, а он всё ещё находится в камере Института, но удобная кровать и вес тяжёлого пухового одеяла успокоили. Он разлепил глаза и в недоумении уставился на Буллока.  
  
— Вот, — тряхнул тот листком, исписанным почерком Стрейнджа. — Написал, что уехал из города, потому что ты стал чересчур силён и богат, чтобы он мог сражаться с тобой, твоими магами и бандой Кобблпота!  
  
Значит, сегодня Эдвард никуда не пойдёт. Тоже хорошо.  
  
— И?  
  
— И? — передразнил Буллок. — У нас тут вроде бы война развязывается, а мы без Стрейнджа! Вынуждены работать с тобой и Кобблпотом! Джеремайя хрен знает где! Одевай свой зад в штаны и тащи в Институт, Верховный, блин, маг!  
  
Буллок смял записку Стрейнджа и выбежал вон. Эдварда перекосило. Всё-таки можно быть повежливее.  
  
В дверь проскользнул Освальд с чистым костюмом Эдварда в руках. Тот автоматически создал магический щит, чтобы Буллок точно не подслушал, и осторожно высказался:  
  
— Понимаю этого Джеремайю.  
  
— Никто никогда не хотел с ними работать, — пожал плечами Освальд. — А если не хотеть слишком активно, посмотри, что получается. Рано или поздно его порубят в салат.  
  
Эдвард откинул одеяло и принялся лениво одеваться.  
  
— Не слишком ли мы боимся? Посмотри, как я удачно всё провернул. Если бы можно было научить других… Если бы можно было найти способ увеличить силы не только магов, но и остальных… Представь — мы победили бы сумеречных охотников, которые веками нас убивали, грабили и оскорбляли за демоническую кровь.  
  
Освальд посмотрел на него с интересом и мстительным блеском в глазах. Эдвард улыбнулся.  
  
— Ты же мне поможешь?  
  
— Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, Эд, — заверил Освальд, подойдя вплотную и положив руку ему на плечо.  
  
— Тогда нужно пойти в Институт и выяснить, что им известно о Джеремайе. Интересный парень, тебе не кажется?  
  
Эдвард подмигнул и одёрнул пиджак. Когда-нибудь, возможно, совсем скоро сумеречные охотники заплатят сполна.


End file.
